


Might Get Hurt If You Don't Keep It Hid

by AnonDude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Car Sex, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, M/M, Or maybe he really does find out. Its a surprise. I haven't gotten that far yet, Pre-Canon, Riding, Rumors, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform, john almost finds out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: With both of the Winchester brothers in High School, and once again in a new town, it's getting harder and harder for them to hide the things they do when nobody's watching. It's also getting harder to care if anyone finds out. It's always on to the next town anyway.Title, of course, from Led Zeppelin's 'Travelling Riverside Blues'. Because how could I not, really.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not all the tags are relevant yet because this is only chapter one, but I added the tags that are my best guess for most of the things that are gonna happen based on what I have planned out so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is basically pwp (with a little exposition and how they started...this)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Planning to have some insight into what the other students do/don't notice, and any gossip that might be floating around in Chapter 2.

"Sam. Sammy. Come on, knock it off, we're gonna be late," Dean panted, but his eyes were still closed, and his hands were still clenched tightly around Sam's hips. They were in the front seat of the car, parked at a dead end not far from the school.

Sam squirmed in his lap, grinding his ass down against Dean's cock and sucking hard at his neck for a second, before pulling back to admire the bright hickey he'd left.

"Like you give a shit about attendance. And I'm not going into class with an obvious boner," he stroked his fingers over the mark he'd made, and leaned back in to scrape his teeth over Dean's jaw, placing a slow, sucking kiss right under it at the corner. "Come on, get me off first. You know you want to," he breathed in Dean's ear, grinding down against him again.

Dean made a small noise in the back of his throat, hands unconsciously pulling Sam's hips even tighter against him.

Fuck, he was supposed to be the responsible one, he was supposed to be in charge and make sure Sam had the opportunity to actually get himself out of this life. He could already feel himself giving in though. So much for keeping up Sam's attendance record.

Sam had always had him wrapped around his little finger, and the bad thing now was that he knew it. He knew it and he wasn't shy about using it to his advantage, the little brat. And fuck, yes, Dean knew that all of this was wrong and attendance was the last thing he should be worried about when he was already fucking his little brother, but. Shit. It was so hard to remember they weren't supposed to have this when Sam loved it so goddamned much. It was hard to remember that he was failing as a big brother by letting this...this thing between them happen. He sure as hell had never meant to, but...

It was just that Sammy had always been so _beautiful_ , even now that he'd had a growth spurt and he was all gawky and didn't know how he fit in his body, still. He was all long legs and soft hair and shining eyes, and sure it had driven Dean to distraction — still did, actually — but he had been able to c _ontrol_ himself. Nobody had needed to know. But then. Then Sam had started up with all of his _questions_.

They started out unsuspecting enough. Sam had started asking him questions about sex, and Dean had brushed it off as normal teenage curiosity. But then he'd started getting more specific, asking how different things felt, what turned him on, what he thought about when he jerked off. Dean hadn't always answered, had often vaguely skirted around the answers, but then Sam had started _touching_ him. Just a little more tactile at first, maybe a hand on his shoulder when he wouldn't have before. An arm around him. And then it was finding excuses to sit in his lap.

And boy, once he'd gotten that far, he suddenly became the squirmiest boy in existence, taking every excuse to shift around until finally Dean had cracked, asking him in a strained voice to _please_ just stop squirming around. 

"Why?" Sam had asked.

"Because I said so."

"Is it because you're hard? I can feel it."

"Sam—" Dean had shifted to push him off, but Sam grabbed his shoulder.

"No, don't. I—," Sam had blushed a brilliant scarlet that only made Dean want him more. "It's hot," he'd admitted quietly.

"Sam, no. We— we're brothers, we're not supposed to be...like that."

"But I _want_ to. If you're not into it I'll shut up forever and we can forget this ever happened, but sometimes the way that you look at me...it makes me think maybe you want me too. I don't care, I really don't care, Dean. So what we're not supposed to, we're not supposed to hunt monsters and always be moving around either. Monsters aren't even supposed to _exist_ , but here we are, and who fucking cares if we're doing just another wrong thing. I think about you every time I touch myself, I always have, I'm not _interested_ in anybody else. I want to be the one you're fucking, not some random girl; I want to be the one who—"

Dean had cut him off with a kiss, his willpower broken. And the rest was history. Even now, they still had trouble keeping their hands off each other, or even their eyes if they couldn't touch. Dean knew they were getting sloppier, careless, and they really couldn't afford for dad to catch them, but _fuck_ , he didn't know how to stop.

He'd fucked around with plenty of girls before, and even a couple of guys, but _damn_ nobody had ever felt half as good as his little brother did. He hated himself for it, but it was true.

"Uh, class. You're supposed to be in class," he protested weakly, trying to think through the haze in his brain as Sam rocked steadily against him.

"Told you, don't care," he mumbled against his neck.

"You're supposed to care. Goody two-shoes and all."

Sam pulled back and glared at him. "Do I look like a goody two-shoes right now? I'm practically begging you to fuck me."

Dean couldn't help but grin at that. "Nah." He threaded a hand in his hair and pulled him down for a slow, heavy kiss. "Nah, but you've got every one of them fooled, sweetheart."

Sam smiled and kissed him again, slipping his tongue into his mouth and reaching down to wedge a hand under Dean's thigh for purchase, grinding down harder against him, and letting the bulge in his own jeans rub against Dean's stomach.

"Mm hold on," Dean said, pulling back. He rucked up his shirt under his arms, and undid Sam's zip, pushing his underwear down and pulling his cock out.

Sam raised an eyebrow and the shirt and Dean rolled his eyes. "What? I'm not fuckin' sitting through school with cum on my shirt." He licked his right hand, and wrapped it around Sam's cock, and suddenly Sam was a lot less preoccupied with making fun of him.

He leaned forward again and captured his lips, occasionally canting his hips up into Dean's hand as he steadily jerked him off. He could feel Dean thrusting up against him too, and Dean gasped against his lips.

"Mmn _fuck_ Sammy, just like that, just like that. Fuck, I wish I could fuck you for real right now. Know how much you love to ride my cock, huh?" Sam moaned. "Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Going into school with my cum still leaking out of you. Feeling it drip down your thighs under your jeans when you walk in."

"Fuck, Dean. Yeah. _Yeah_ , oh god."

"You gonna come for me, Sammy? You gonna shoot your load all over me?"

Sam whimpered and bit his lip as he came, eyes squeezed shut and one hand clenched tightly in Dean's hair.

"That's right, baby. There we go." His hand slowed over Sam's cock, helping him ride out the aftershocks, but he was still thrusting up against his ass. "Fuck. I gotta— I can't—" he shifted Sam's weight onto one leg, and worked his jeans open one-handed, stroking himself frantically.

Sam took the opportunity to reclaim his mouth, kissing him deeply, and feeling his way over the front of his jeans to let a few careful fingers trail over the base of Dean's cock, and he felt more than heard him let out a small whimper. He let his hand trail down further and cupped his balls, gently squeezing them, before moving just behind them and firmly pressing two fingers against his perineum. Dean's hips bucked, and he groaned against Sam's mouth as he came hard onto his stomach.

"Fuck. So good," he murmured, more of a sigh than actual words.

They continued to kiss lazily for a few minutes, before Dean pulled back. "We gotta get to school," he sighed. "And I gotta get this cum off me before it fucking dries. Can you grab me some napkins?"

Sam reached over and opened the glovebox, grabbing a handful of various takeout napkins.

"Thanks." Sam tucked himself back into his jeans, and clambered ungracefully back into the passenger seat while Dean cleaned himself up as well as he could. He glanced in the rearview mirror. Shit. He looked thoroughly fucked, there was no way he could pass this off without making up a story about some girl.

Sam wasn't much better. He didn't look as rumpled, and he didn't have a throat covered in hickies — which, when had Sam even _done_ half of those? He only remembered like two, and he hadn't been planning on looking like he had a run-in with a fucking vampire. His eyes were still glassy, though, and his hair was seriously fucked up, they'd definitely need to fix that before he went in. Dean didn't know what the fuck he was supposed to do about the obviously kiss-swollen lips, though.

He sighed and turned the car back on. "Fix your hair, Sammy. People are gonna ask questions."

"You're one to talk," Sam shot back, flipping down the visor to look in the mirror. "Jesus christ what did you do?"

"Just fix it. Wouldn't be a problem if you just kept it shorter."

"And then what would you have to pull on? Besides, I look better with it long."

"Well you won't catch me disagreeing, but I think you look smokin' no matter what." He turned his head to wink Sam, as he turned into the school parking lot.

Sam snorted. "Oh my god, does anyone actually fall for your cheesy lines? Smoking?"

"Everyone but you, babydoll."

Sam snorted again. "Guess everyone around's got low standards."

Dean pulled into a spot and cut the ignition, glancing around to check that nobody was wandering around the parking lot.

He pulled Sam in and kissed him. "See you in a few hours. Try to think of a good excuse if somebody asks. Maybe get somebody to punch you in the mouth?"

"Why are you always the one who gets off easy?" he complained as they got out of the car.

Dean grabbed his bag from the back and slung it over his shoulder. "Easy. 'Cos I'm a natural charmer, baby." He winked again, and jogged off toward the school building. He was pretty damned sure they'd missed the entire first period, and his second period teacher was sure to bitch him out if he came in late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear any thoughts/opinions/construsctive criticism from anyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam scrubbed a handful of cold water from the tap fruitlessly over his mouth as he stared in the bathroom mirror. Yeah, this wasn't doing shit — which unfortunately wasn't a surprise.

The late bell rang, and he sighed, giving up. Señora Brown would probably overlook him being just a couple minutes late since he was a good student, but he probably shouldn't push it too far. He dried his hands on his jeans and headed out to class.

As soon as he stepped into the room, he knew he was in deep shit. His chatty table mate immediately zeroed in on his mouth, and Sam knew he was going to be bombarded with questions all class.

He made his excuses to Señora Brown, and quickly took his seat beside Simon or Sean or Scott...whatever the hell the stupid kid's name was.

"Woah, Sammy!" the kid whispered. God, he fucking hated anyone besides Dean calling hin that. "Is that why you were late?" he asked, nodding to his face.

Sam kept his face expressionless. "Yeah. I walked into a door."

The kid snorted. "I'm not that stupid, that ain't from getting hit. I gotta say I'm surprised though, I didn't think little shy Sammy had it in him, skipping class to make out with some chick?"

Sam glared at him. "I'm a whole head taller than you. And don't call me Sammy."

"That's what your brother calls you."

"Yeah well I can't stop him," Sam snapped back, opening his textbook to the page on the board.

The kid frowned as he seemed to pick up the implicit _'I can stop you though'_. "Whatever Sam, so who'd you skip first period with?"

"I didn't—" Shit, actually he was pretty sure this kid had first period with him too. He changed tactics. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh you're no fucking fun," the kid grumbled. "It's a wonder any girl looked your way at all."

Sam merely rolled his eyes and ignored him.

*

"Damn, Dean. Who did that?" Ray was looking over the obvious hickies lining Dean's neck with his eyebrows raised.

Dean rubbed his eyes and gave up trying to focus on the chapter they were meant to be reading for English class.

"Becky Lawson," he said, choosing a girl at random. "She's a real biter."

Ray whistled under his breath. He was one of the closest things Dean ever got to friends at any given school. "Yeah, looks like it. You get past second base with her yet? Last I heard nobody was able to, but if anybody could..."

Dean winked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh come on," he complained. "I told you all about Sheryll last week."

"Yeah, but I didn't ask, you just volunteered. Plus it was hardly a surprise — everyone's done Sheryll."

Ray sighed. "Okay fair. Bet that means you didn't get there though."

Dean grinned. "Oh we both definitely came, but I'm not saying anything else."

"Gentleman! Have you got anything to share with the class?"

Dean looked up and scowled. "No, Mr. Dougherty."

*

Dean reached out a hand to ruffle Sam's hair as he passed him in the hall, and Sam glared at him. 

"Would you stop that?"

Dean just laughed, continuing to walk toward his next period with a group of his "friends". Mostly jocks, and a couple of girls.

One of the girls looked back at him.

"You know, I heard your brother was late today because he was making out with some girl. He's only a freshman, I didn't know people started with that sort of thing that early."

Dean raised his eyebrows. Damn, Sam hadn't thought of another excuse.

"Huh, didn't know he had it in him," he said casually.

Ray turned back to join the conversation too. "Dean was late too," he poked at Dean's neck full of hickies, and Dean batted his hand away. "He was fucking around with Becky Lawson, that's where he got all these."

"Huh," the girl said. "Funny that you were both late for the same reason."

Dean did not like that shit at _all_.

"Well I hate to think where he had to go to get some, because I had the car," he joked. "I sure don't miss having to go behind the locker rooms."

"Right?" Ray laughed. "That was always a major mood-killer."

Dean let out a relieved breath as the girl let it go, turning back to talk to one of her girl friends.

*

"I meant it when I said find another excuse, Sammy," Dean snapped as soon as Sam ducked into the car after school. "I'm not fucking around, you can't do that shit again. Somebody brought it up today."

Sam rolled his eyes. "What was I supposed to say? I'm not getting into a fight just to fucking hide that I was obviously making out with someone. I thought you cared about my record. Or is that only when it suits you?"

"Fuck off, Sammy," he said, throwing the car in reverse and backing out of the parking space. "You know I don't want any black marks on your record, but _you_ were the one who wanted to get off so badly this morning, and _you're_ the one who marked up my whole damn neck so _I_ couldn't make a different excuse."

Sam slumped down in his seat. "Whatever. When is dad going away again? I miss having sex in a bed and _not_ right before school."

Dean sighed. "Hopefully this weekend. I wanna go to that Halloween bash."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I dunno, sounds kinda lame."

"What, are you saying you _don't_ wanna get drunk and fuck in somebody else's bed?" Dean looked over at him, raising his eyebrows.

"Duh." Sam bit his lip. "But you're the one who keeps saying we need to be more careful. Doesn't that sound super risky?"

"It's a holiday, call it a day off. Plus everybody will be drunk off their asses, nobody's gonna notice."

Sam looked out the window, and let his hand creep into Dean's lap. "Okay. Think I can get you off before we get home?"

Dean shifted in his seat, turning on his blinker to take the long way home through quiet winding neighborhoods.

"I won't say no to trying."


End file.
